Liberation Day
by minecraftlover5575
Summary: Here we fight for the freedoms of the old world. For 20 years these superstates caused untold suffering and killing. We are here to end that. We take them down one by one, even if it means destroying us and them together. We fight for a better future. The UN shall be victorious. Liberation Day is coming... and we will liberate those who suffer.


**DATE: April 12th, 1984**  
The day was bright and colorful with birds chirping and wind blowing. It was not a good day however. It hadn't been a good day for over 20 years. The nation of Oceania was in a constant war with the other 2 super states: Eurasia and East-Asia. The disputed zone in between the 3 nations was full of the remnants of the former world. A better world. Before the Soviet Union invaded Europe. Before many US and UK allies united. Before South America, the Caribbean, and Central America were absorbed by Oceania, then a democracy. Before the Oceanian Civil War between Democracy and a new faction. Before IngSoc took over...

 _ **Location: Mecca, Saudi Arabia**_

 _ **Headquarters of the Remaining United Nations/Union for World Liberation (UWL)**_  
 ** _Member States:_**

Islamic Republic of Pakistan (Southern Pakistan,Bangladesh)-President Muhammad Zia-ul-Haq

Republic of India (Southern India)-President Zail Singh

Republic of Ceylon (Sri Lanka)-President J. R. Jayewardene

United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland (Maldives, Malaysia, Brunei, Singapore, Hong Kong, All of the former South Yemen, Qatar, Bahrain, UAE, Somaliland, Sudan, Northern Tanzania, Uganda, Kenya, Sierra Leone, Nigeria, The Gambia, Ghana, Fiji, Nauru)-Queen Elizabeth II; Prime Minister Margaret Thatcher

Union of Burma (Southern and Central Myanmar)-President San Yu

People's Republic of China (Southern China IE: South Pacific Coast)-General Secretary Hu Yaobang; President Li Xiannian

Portuguese Republic (Macau, Cape Verde, East Timor, Guinea-Bissau)-President Antonio Ramalho Eanes

Spanish State (Western Sahara, Canary Islands, Northern Morocco, Equatorial Guinea)-King Juan Carlos I; Prime Minister Felipe Gonzalez

Ethiopian Empire (Ethiopia, Eritrea)-Emperor Amha Selassie; Prime Minister Mengistu Haile Mariam

French Republic (Djibouti, Northern ROTC, Gabon, Central African Republic, Cameroon, Chad, Niger, Mali, Mauritania, Algeria, Tunisia, Morocco, Senegal, Guinea, Ivory Coast, Togo, Benin, Laos, Cambodia)-President Francois Mitterrand

Syrian Republic (Syria)-President Hafez al-Assad

Lebanese Republic (Lebanon)-President Amine Gemayel

State of Israel (Israel, Palestine)-President Chaim Herzog

Hashemite Kingdom of Transjordan (Jordan)-King Hussein; Prime Minister Ahmad Obeidat

Hasemite Kingdom of Iraq (Iraq)-King Ra'ad bin Zeid; Prime Minister Saddam Hussein

Imperial State of Iran (Southern Iran, Persian Gulf Coast)-Shah Reza Pahlavi; Prime Minister Mir Hossein Mousavi

State of Kuwait (Kuwait)-Emir Jaber Al-Ahmad Al-Sabah; Prime Minister Saad Al-Salom Al-Sabah

Kingdom of Saudi Arabia (Saudi Arabia)-King Fahd

Sultanate of Muscat and Oman (Oman)-Sultan Qaboos bin Said al Said

Kingdom of Yemen (North-West Yemen)-King Muhammad al-Badr

Italian Republic (Somalia, excluding Somaliland)-Sandro Pertini

Kingdom of Egypt (Egypt, Sudan)-King Faud II; Prime Minister Ahmad Faud Mohieddin

Kingdom of Belgium (Rwanda, Burundi, Northern DRC)-King Baudouin; Prime Minister Wilfried Martens

Kingdom of Morocco (Morocco)-King Hassan II; Prime Minister Mohammed Karim Lamrani

Republic of Liberia (Liberia)-President Samuel Doe

Kingdom of Thailand (Thailand)-King Rama IX; Prime Minister Prem Tinsulanonda

State of Vietnam (Vietnam)-Chief of State Trudong Chinh

Republic of the Philippines (The Philippines)-President Ferdinand Marcos

Republic of Indonesia (Indonesia)-President Suharto

Kingdom of Libya (Libya)- Queen Suleima; Prime Minister Muhammad az-Zaruq Rajab

United States of America (Micronesia, Palau, Marshall Islands)-President Ronald Reagan

Kingdom of Laos (Laos)-King Soulivong Savang; Prime Minister Kaysone Phomvihane

Kingdom of Cambodia (Cambodia)-King Norodom Sihanouk; Prime Minister Chan Sy

The remaining leaders of the old world were meeting in Mecca to discuss the enactment of a plan they had been building up over the past 15 years. A plan to finally overthrow the superstates, and bring the world back to the old form. Mecca had been declared the new headquarters of the UN, due to the size of the city. Presidents, Kings, Queens, Prime Ministers, and others all sat at in the assembly room, at a massive round table. "Now, may the UN Assembly begin." announced UN Secretary General Javier Perez de Cuellar. Javier escaped from Oceania during the later stages of the Civil War, fleeing Peru to Monrovia, Liberia. The assembly room immediately filled with the sound of talking after the assembly began.

"So this plan has been in production for around 15 years, yes?" asked Egyptian King Faud II looking towards Queen Elizabeth II across from him.

"Indeed it has, Faud." she responded. Then a projection was displayed across from the table showing a map of the world, Oceania, Eurasia, and East-Asia all highlighted in red. The UN member states were highlighted in light blue. Then a bunch of red and green dots appeared all over the screen.

"This is the current state of the world," said US President Ronald Reagan "with the green dots being our forces, and the red dots being the enemy forces."

"The plan is to amass a large force of troops close to our borders with Eurasia and East-Asia. Naval forces will be set up around major ports and coastlines. All nuclear weapons we have remaining will be activated and be put on stand-by." explained UK Prime Minister, Margaret Thatcher.

French president Francois Mitterrand stated "The African front will have Belgian, French, British, and Spanish forces being deployed near the border with Oceania, south of the Congo. We will station French, Spanish, Libyan, Egyptian, and British forces along the northern coast of Africa so we can defend any possible invasions conducted by the Eurasians. Forces from Spain, France, Liberia, Britain, and Portugal will be deployed along the Atlantic Coast as well. Moving on to the Middle Eastern front, Syrian, Lebanese, Egyptian, Israeli, Iraqi, and Saudi forces will be stationed at the Eurasian border. Iraqi, Kuwaiti, and Iranian forces being stationed near the border with East-Asia. British forces will be stationed along the Persian Gulf, with Omani, and Yemeni forces being stationed along the coast of the Indian Ocean. Naval forces from Italy, Britain, France, and Ethiopia will meet with naval forces from Oman, and Yemen. In the Asiatic Front, Indian, Pakistani, Burmese, Bangladeshi, and Ceylon forces will be stationed near the border with East-Asia. China, Vietnam, Laos, Cambodia, and Thailand will station forces against East-Asia near Hong Kong and Macau. Naval assets from the Philippines will arrive to support the troops within a few days. US reinforcements will arrive within a week."

Indian president Zail Singh replied with "Our immediate targets will be Brazzaville, Tehran, Sicily, Cyprus, Taiwan, Northern Australia, Darwin, and Papua New Guinea.".

The world leaders agreed, talking about the mission an hour more, before officially declaring the assembly over. Each leader begin escorted out with armed guards. The last person to leave was King Fahd, ruler of Saudi Arabia. He planned to stay in Mecca a bit longer to begin preparations with the Saudi military.

 _ **Date: April 12th, 1984**_

 _ **Location: New York City**_

The forces of Oceania march through the streets of New York City. Once a city representing freedom and democracy, now representing evil and suffering. The pedestal where the Statue of Liberty once stood is now occupied with a massive statue of an Oceanian soldier with the flag of Oceania, standing proudly atop a rock. Lady Liberty is nothing more than a wrecked metal tower at the bottom of the Hudson Bay, rusting away next to multiple downed aircraft bearing the symbol of the US Air Force, and the former Oceanic Air Force symbol.

The Empire State Building is now a desolate ruin, after it was struck by a missile during the Oceanic Civil War. The Tower of the Party is the cities tallest structure, aside from the massive pyramid structure holding the Inner Party members. The Flag of Oceania flies above the skyscraper. All was peaceful for the proles living in the city. Or at least, it was.

A loud roaring sound was heard and in the sky, 4 F-4 Phantom IIs flew over the city, heading for the Inner Party pyramid thing. The jets beared the symbol of the R.A.F on their wings and they got into a diamond formation. The first 3 jets fired 2 missiles each at the structure (6 Missiles in all), before withdrawing, while the last jet fired its 2 missiles and soon withdrew after the other 3, heading back out to sea. The 8 missiles headed towards the pyramid screaming at high velocity. The party members inside heard a screeching noise and looked out the massive windows, only to see the missiles right as they slammed into the side of the pyramid causing a massive explosion killing many Party members. Immedeately the Oceanian forces prepared to counter attack only to see a massive ship looming in the distance. It wasn't anywhere near as big as their floating fortresses but it was still big. The HMS Eagle (R05) began to turn away from the city, while flying the Union Jack. The jets landed safely on the old carrier before the carrier steamed off towards Morocco, the Carrier Escort group soon going to the sides of the HMS Eagle.

* * *

 **Chapter One: FINISHED!**


End file.
